A Vampire Finds Love Again
by TakabiTenshi
Summary: atemu loses his lover from an earthquake,and he vows to never fall in love again.that is until he meets someone who's been following him and they fall in love.and atemu and marik father a baby thats somewhat theirs...rated t CHP 10 UP!finished 7307
1. Chapter 1

Me: im bored

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

**Prologue**

* * *

We were having another one of those perfect nights together, the perfect night for couples. Just to cuddle and snuggle one another, it was like any other night that we had together in the past. That was until a sudden earthquake happened. My lover pushed me towards the door frame of our room.

About halfway there our hands were pulled apart, I didn't look back or stop, I kept going until I reached the door frame and stood there, holding tight onto the frame of fear of falling down. I could hear glass breaking and things knocked down to the floor and part of the ceiling fell down in my room, _our _room.

After a few minutes the earthquake stopped, and I searched for my lover, but he wasn't anywhere in sight! I ran to the rumble that's blocking me from the bed, I dug until I found my lover's hand, I felt his wrist, hoping for a pulse. When I felt none, I dug faster and faster until I dug up my lover's body, I checked again for a pulse and again, there was none.

I got down and cried, I cried for the death of my lover, how am I to go on without him? It wasn't fair, we were lovers since the second year I was transformed into a vampire, he was the one who helped me, protected me, loved me, cared for me, and now he's gone. Dead, dead from the world, and I'll never see him again.

I looked around the house after fifteen minutes of crying, everywhere pictures have fallen to the floor, every window has been either broken or cracked, and everywhere there was dust covering everything from the floor to the furniture, which has also fallen. The pipes have broken, so the sinks, bathtub, shower, and toilets are releasing water all over the place.

After half an hour or so, I hear sirens. I quickly ran back up to my lover, no scratch that. _Dead_ lover and I took his wedding ring, which was gold with a dragon symbol, and a necklace he always wore around his neck, which is a dragon pendant with a ruby stone in the middle.

Then I covered up my lover, and used a spell that my foot prints were gone and covered with dust, and hopped out of the window and into the night.

* * *

Me:ill leave this here 

Review plz!


	2. Rags To Riches

Me: YES! FINALLY A FILLY WINS THE BELMONT RACE! never has a filly won the Belmont since 1905, ya! GO GIRL POWER!

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter 1 **Rags To Riches

* * *

After that I barley had enough money from my poor job as I lived in an apartment, but I soon hunted down a rich person, I watched him, stalking him to study what he likes, where he likes to go, and other secrets of his personal life.

I didn't care for this person, nor was he interesting, so I thought I should just kill him when I find it as the right time. I waited, and as I waited I lived on rat blood, sometimes dogs and cat blood that have their ribs showing and I just did them a favor of ending their suffering of hunger.

I finally found him alone, walking out in a midnight walk, the perfect time to hunt. I follow him, thinking of a way to lead him to his doom, then an idea hit me, this man was single, and he wishes to have a woman to be by his side. So I conjured up an image of the most beautiful woman I can imagine, and used a spell to let come alive.

A woman, smaller than the millionaire, but beautiful indeed, to his eyes at least, she had long black hair, blood red lips, amazing sharp brown eyes, her outfit is a red cut short shirt that only covers over her bra area, below it was left uncovered, and her skirt was black with red swirls decorating it.

I used my mind to make the illusion come up to the man, he fell for the trick immediately, eyes gazing at her as she belly danced in front of him. She smiled at him, he asked her what her name is, I just made the illusion chuckle, and head off towards the alleyway I was hiding in, he follows.

I made the illusion head farther on and when the millionaire was about to pass me, I tackled him. He screamed but I bit down on his throat, his body fell limp, never to move again. I pull away, smirking at my progress. I pull out his wallet, and found $50,000 dollars in cash, enough for me to be rich for a long time.

Deciding to clench my hunger, I bit down on the man's neck and began to suck away his blood until he's as dry as a drought in a hot summer day. Licking my lips, savoring the taste of blood I've been craving for some time, I left the credit cards so that the FBI won't be on my heels and I left silently and quietly.

The next day his death was everywhere on TV, and it made headlines on every newspaper of who was the person who had killed him. I left the Americas to Japan, getting even more money over there from being famously known there as a fashion star.

I still wore my wedding ring, my partner's ring on the opposite hand and finger, and a few times I would wear the necklace, but I would always keep it locked up secretly, always having the key with me when I don't want the necklace to be found and taken away for to sell it for money.

After becoming famous in Japan, I then moved back to my homeland, Cairo Egypt. Becoming even richer as I became president of a children's care for orphans, crippled children, autistic children, anything about children that you could think of. I mean, sure I'm a vampire but I love children, and I want to help as many children I can with my money.

I lived in a horrible childhood life myself, and I know how it's like to have a hard, terrible childhood. As I now walk the busy streets of Cairo, I could tell that I'm being followed, I just couldn't tell who it is since there's too many people around. I went off towards somewhere out more in the open, so I could see who it is that's following me.

As I sat down on a table outside of a restaurant, I saw the person stalking me, and I stared into the most beautiful violet eyes and sandy blonde hair…

****

why im saying this stuff is because im horse crazy and i knew that the filly would win against the big boys.

Review plz!


	3. A New Slave

Me:hehe,this one there will be a little more fun,but the next chappie is the _real _fun!muahahahahahahahaha!

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter 3 **A New Slave

* * *

I stare into the other's alluring, deep purple eyes as he stared at my crimson ones. I don't move, I was captivated from his eyes, but he slowly made his way towards me, never leaving my gaze. I took a good look at what he was wearing, what surprised me was the shirt, it was a cut off, showing off his stomach while it was sleeveless and a pair of dark grey pants, almost black.

He sat down next to me, we stared, never breaking the hushed silence that now fills the air, but he looks familiar, like I've seen a picture of an orphan with an older brother and sister some time ago, then my mind clicked on to the name of the orphan. _Marik _was this young man's name.

"Are you the president of Children's Heaven (1)?" Marik asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I am." I answer, wondering how he knew what I looked like since I never met him in person until now.

"I just wanted to thank you for creating Children's Heaven, without it then I'll be lost almost dead on the streets with my older siblings." Marik said.

"I'm flattered, but I guess I wanted to do the good things to this world, first step is taking care of the young, which I was unlucky to have as well." I explained, really I was flattered for him to say thank you.

Marik blinked, I guess he could hardly believe that I had a hard time growing up too.

"You really had a hard childhood?" he asked. I nodded, sipping the drink I ordered earlier.

"I noticed that you haven't changed since I saw you when I was playing with my friends when I was younger." Now I see how he was able to find me and follow me around.

"I get that a lot" I say, but he nodded in understanding.

"Yes I suppose you do, _too _much is what I think." He says, I choked when he said the last statement. How did he know? What does he want anyway?

"Did you follow me around just to ask me these personal questions?" I ask once I stopped choking.

"I came to see if my theories are correct," he says, putting his hand against my chest, my breath stopped there, and I held back a moan from the touch, his hand then took hold of a bit of string from around my neck, he pulls it out from under my shirt and he sees a pendant of a crescent moon with an opal next to it connected to the crescent moon with a vampire bat. This pendant is ancient magic that protects me from the horrible sunlight.

"You like opal? And I thought you'd like ruby. But my theory is correct, you are a vampire." He says, his thumb rubbing the opal.

"How do you know? Are you a vampire hunter?" I ask, fearing that if he is then my creation helped save a vampire hunter's life.

"No, I'm not one, but I'm a vampire myself." He says, letting go of my pendant and reached to the string around his neck from under his shirt and showed it to me, it was another pendant, a half moon connected to a turquoise stone, the moon and stone was connected by a vampire's wing design.

I smirk, "You're a half moon, and I'm a crescent, if you're looking for love then you'll have to find someone else. For I have no intention to love anyone."

"Why is that? I already have a crush on you and half moon vampires always fall for either their own kind or crescent moons, and I've fallen for you." He confessed I blink and then grinned. He already loves me, great, now I'm going to have an even harder time to get rid of him.

"Listen to me, Marik, but I've already have my heart for someone else, so you better find someone else or I'll have to give you the wrath of my teeth and claws." I warned him as I stood up, but he just simply looked at me.

"Then can I meet this lover you speak of?" he asked. I fell silent, not finding the right words to say other than 'my lover is dead', but I stayed silent.

"He's dead then?" he asked, breaking my silent answer.

"And there's now way that you'll ever replace him, you'll never win my heart no matter what you say or do." I spat, glaring at him as he stood up meeting my gaze.

"How about I'll be your slave then? You won't love me, but you know that vampires don't do well if they don't have fun activities." He says.

"I've managed for a hundred years; I can manage for the rest of my life." I snapped, I knew I wanted to accept the offer, but I don't want my pride to be lowered to let this young and foolish vampire ruin it.

"You showed a sign when I touched your chest," he pointed out, putting his hand to my chest again, my breath was again caught in my lungs, I couldn't stop the soft moan escaping my lips. He smirked, he knew he's got me now, I wanted to smack him but his touch felt so good. It was a touch I haven't felt in a full century; I've forgotten how much I missed those touches.

"Fine, you'll be my slave then. Now follow me to my house, you'll have to stay there until I'm done with my office work at Children's Heaven building." I instructed as he removed his hand from my chest, and he followed me all the way to my house.

* * *

At work that day I found myself trying to get it done quickly and eagerly, I kept stopping myself and asking myself why am I so eager to finish? My answer was that I was eager for the fun activities, not the fact that I had a secret crush growing, but I didn't admit it or thought about it.

Finally as I finished the last of my work I go out, locked my office door, and headed to the front desk to hand in my papers to the lady at the front desk and walked out of the building. My feet carried me to a fast walk, but when my house was in sight I forced myself to walk in a usual pace. I unlocked my front door and came inside to find Marik asleep on the couch with the TV on.

I didn't know what was coming over me as I walked towards the couch, which there's now no room to sit since Marik laid his whole body on it, his head facing the TV. I smirked as I looked at his bare stomach, I gently crawled on top of him and I nipped on his stomach, as I added my fangs gently, he woke up moaning.

"Do that again," he begged, which I did, he moaned louder.

"Come on, it's better if we do this on the bed," I ordered, getting off of him and signaled him to follow. I walked upstairs to my room, along the way I kept wondering why I did what he begged. When I was opening my bedroom door he put his arms around my waist, I moaned as he pulled me close and I put my head back to where it rested on his shoulder.

"You really missed these activities," he whispered, I snapped out of my state and opened the door, pulling away from his arms. When he walked in I closed the door and locked it, just to make sure that my butler won't interfere with me, who's also a vampire since I can always trust him so I turned him into a vampire, so that he'll always be with me for the future.

"Would you like to be on top or the bottom?" Marik asked, I laughed, he's acting like _I'm_ the slave. He raised an eyebrow as I continued laughing, but then I stopped when I felt him wrap his arms around me again, and he nipped me on my collarbone. I moaned from pleasure before I could stop myself.

"I take it that you like the bottom then." Marik said, pulling me towards the bed.

* * *

Me:oooh,cliffe!haha,and just at the fun part.

1)Children's Heaven is something i made up.

Review plz!


	4. A Long Night On The Bed

Me:sorry to keep ya guys waiting.i had to calm down a bit for the other stories.and this one is a lot more fun i tell ya.oh and its now about four in the morning now.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter 4 **A Long Night On The Bed

* * *

I let him pull me to the bed, and I even let him undress me. As he undressed me I couldn't help but think if he should be my mate or just be my sex slave. I couldn't decide, but then when I was totally naked he smirked and then began to do the fun activities I had missed for so long. I couldn't help myself but moan in pleasure.

**(WARNING: LEMON STARTS HERE!)**

I moan in pleasure and arch my back as he kept kissing and nipping me everywhere. But when he got to my member, I gasped as he took it into his mouth and sucked hard on it. When he added his fangs gently I moaned loudly and arched my back and hips, begging for him to suck harder. Which he gladly did and I moaned louder at the pleasurable feeling and shivered as the feeling went up and down my spine.

"Do you want me to get you ready?" he asked, I shook my head no, for I was really aroused and I didn't care for getting ready for his member to be inside me. All I wanted for the pleasure of him being inside me and I didn't care for anything else at the moment.

He readied himself and then he pushed his hard member into my entrance. I gasped loudly and arched my back again, feeling pain but it quickly went away since I've done this more than a hundred times. He's just the one who's doing this for the first time. He began to thrust in and out and each thrust into me I moaned.

Marik began to thrush harder and deeper, making my gasp, moan, and shiver all at the same time. When his member reached my prostate and that's when I moaned my loudest, he seemed to love the sound I made and he thrust back to my prostate and I moaned louder.

A few times of thrusting to that same spot he then released into me without warning. That left me with one option; if he released into me and he's inside of me then he has to be my mate no matter what. I then realized that this was his plan all along. After he released he pulled out of me, I then took this chance to turn him over and quickly undressed him.

He seemed surprised by this but he didn't seem to care. When I took his shirt off I sucked on his right nipple, he moaned from the treatment. I added my fangs gently and he arched his neck, sending his head back against the pillow. I moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment and receiving the same response as the first time.

I moved my waist so that it's rubbing against his, and he began to do the same. Both of us moaned in pleasure of the friction on our bodies. Once I felt him get really aroused I pulled his pants off, yanked off his boxers and positioned myself to suck on his very aroused member.

He gasped as I sucked hard on his member, I added my fangs and tongue to the treatment and he moaned louder. I sucked harder and received a louder moan. Just about he was to release I stopped and then got back on top of my panting slave.

"Want me to get you ready?" I asked, he shook his head no. I smirked, so this is the first time for him to do this, and he already wants to do this without playing it safe. I smirked, thinking of doing it hard and deeper than he did to me. That would be fun for him.

I positioned myself to get ready. I then pushed my member into his tight entrance, he screamed out in pain but it was reduced to moans of pleasure a little later. I began to thrust in and out, getting deeper and harder every thrust I make, and I loved the way he moaned and screamed in pleasure. When I went as deep as I could he screamed out the loudest at that point. He put his legs around my waist to keep me there, deep inside of him.

Both of us laid there gasping for breath. We were sweaty and I could feel myself getting ready to release into him. I gave him one more hard thrust, receiving a scream as I did, and I pulled out. I laid on top of him, both of us gasping for breath,

* * *

I waited a few minutes to catch my breath until I leaned forward to bite him, to leave my mating mark instead of my slave mark, as I did he screamed again. This bite will be permanent for him, and since he's my new mate, the one on my neck disappeared, clearing for a spot for his mating mark. As I bit him the mark drew blood, the metallic taste was sweet and delightful.

"I left my mating mark, for you've mated with me without knowing the rules. And since I accepted it I mated with you, now we can be mates. But that doesn't mean you'll know my former mate, for I keep all that to myself. Now mark me as yours." I explained, leaning forward and turned my head in perfect position for him to mark me.

"I don't know how." He says.

"Bite hard and suck a few times but not too much, I haven't been fed tonight." I explained. He then at first nipped me, making me moan. But then the nip turned into a hard bite from his fangs. I hissed to stop myself from screaming and I felt him suck my blood a few times until he pulled away.

"You changed your mind after one go at it. I guess you do miss this activity." He says with a sarcastic tone.

I leaned down to nip his throat, he gasped and didn't move. For if he did then my nip would cause his throat to open and he'll certainly die. It appears he does have instincts after all for someone who's a pain, I pull away but my mouth was just an inch away from his throat.

"That there is a warning, if you had moved then you'll be dead. So always trust your instincts and never say anything that concerns my love with my former mate, and that includes the way I miss the activities. I go by rules and you released into me, which slaves weren't supposed to do. So I had no choice but to make you as my mate or I'll be dead on the streets, killed by other vampires." I explained.

"Alright, I won't do it again." He says.

"Good, or else I'll bite harder on that pretty throat of yours." I growled. And we both fell asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

When I woke up I realized that we were still naked and still holding each other in our arms. I was glad that I had the day off from work, and in fact yesterday was my last day since it's now summer. And I had my most trusted friend take over for the Children's Heaven thing.

I looked at his lips, wondering what they would feel like against mine. Without thinking I leaned forward to gently kiss him, to my surprise he tasted like cinnamon and sugar, and he then kissed back. I gasped in shock and he took the opportunity and slid his tongue into my mouth, I moaned before I could stop myself.

Taking that as a good sign, he flipped up over to where he's on top of me and he deepened the kiss. Soon the need for air broke us apart, panting. He smiles while I raised an eyebrow.

"You kissed me, which means you've fallen for me." He says.

"Prove it then." I snapped.

He leaned forward to where our lips were a centimeter apart; his hot breath blew on my lips and face. "Kiss me without me doing anything but stay in this space and it confirms that you've fallen for me."

I shivered as I felt the hot breath against me. I closed my eyes to try and fight the urge to kiss him, oh yes I have fallen for him. But I can't admit it, but oh his lips felt so good against mine, and last night was the best night of my life. I then realized that I can't fight it, no matter what.

So I leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss with the same passion. When we slowly pulled away we smiled.

"Have you ever had any children?" He asked.

"No, never had any, and neither did my former mate." I answer.

"Good, then that means that your first child is ours." He says, rubbing my lower part of my stomach between my hips. I moaned in the touch.

"How would you know?" I asked, moaning again.

"If you moan then that means that you are having our children. I learned that from another vampire that turned me into one, he told me about the making of vampire of children without kidnapping and turning them into one of us." He explained. I realized that what he said is true.

* * *

Me:there, at about four in the and i finished this after i finished Dragon Riders chp 16,now im going to bed. well isn't this more interesting eh?hehehe

Review plz!


	5. Protect and Look After

Me:sorry it took so long for me to get this up.but i was writing the other stories and so i go carried away a bit. anywho, be prepared for almost rape and kawaiiness.

Yuugi: (makes baby sounds)

Atemu: aren't you so cuute?

Marik: why does he look like you?

Me:see?there's a hint. not the bad kind though so keep your mind out of the gutter thank u very much.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter** **5 **Protect and Look After

* * *

Later that day I walked out for a good evening walk for my food. Unfortunately I went out alone, since I was too eager to wait and I was very hungry. But if it weren't for my foolishness then I wouldn't have met these vampires waiting to get a snatch in an alleyway. 

I walked down the dark and lonely streets, looking for anyone who can be the perfect prey for me, for I look for the weak or the rich to get their money. But I never go after anyone who's stronger than me, and I always wondered why until tonight.

As I walked down the dark streets, a pair of strong hands grabs me and pulls me into an alleyway. I could smell four big and strong vampires, all male, and by the stinking smell that comes off of them, they were _very _horny. I struggle to get away but I end up getting slammed to the ground.

"Hey looks hot and tasty." one of the men said with a tone of hunger and lust.

"You idiot, can't you smell his scent? He's already bearing a child, and the mark on his neck means he has a mate." another explained.

"Wait, this is the lonely vampire that's rich and famous with the kids. And he never had a mate since he came here, and now he's found himself one and now he bears a child. Pathetic, I guess we'll have to have our fun anyway." said the one who slammed me down.

"You wouldn't dare," I spat.

"Yes we would, hot and tasty lookin one." said the first voice I heard.

"Hmmm, he is handsome and young, the young is the best to have fun with." another voice explained.

"Let me go!" I shouted, but they ripped my clothes off, I then did everything I could to get them away. My instincts took over my fear, and I began kicking and punching and scratching and screaming to keep them away from my entrance.

One of them knocked the wind out of me by punching me in the stomach, and the same man was about to make his entrance into me. Then he was suddenly pushed over, I looked up to see Marik standing there. His purple eyes stare at the four vampires in anger.

"You stay away from my mate, or else you'll face something worse than both death and hell put together." Marik hissed.

"Come on boys, lets take care of the hot and tasty lookin one's mate, and then we can get the real prize." the leader announced, the others chuckled or snickered.

"Mind Crush!" I shouted, using my powers on the leader, Marik sent two to the shadow realm while I used another Mind Crush on the last one. I fell from exhaustion, but my mate caught me before I hit the ground.

"You actually came for me," I whispered to him. Marik looks down at me with a look in his eyes, love?

"I would do anything to protect you, after all I'm your mate, and I can't just give you away to some horny vampires. And our child shall live, so I promise to protect you and our child." Marik explains to me.

"Would you bring me back home, and then can you go out hunting and then bring me back a live body for me to take? I'm really hungry and I haven't eaten for a few days." I ask him with the little effort I have and then I blacked out from exhaustion.

* * *

When I came to, I was on my bed with a black and red robe on. Marik lay beside me, caressing me with his soft fingers. I moaned and leaned into his touches, he looked at me and nuzzled me at my neck. 

"Are you still hungry?" he asked.

"Yes." I hiss, eager to taste blood and feel the crimson metallic liquid flow down my throat.

"Good, because I brought two people, both alive and well for now." He informed me, I guess he knew that I was hungry for two people.

"Bring them here, one at a time though." I whisper, after all I was still weak with not being fed for a while.

"I'll be right back," Marik says, and left. About a few minutes later he comes back with a helpless twenty year old man.

"This one is stubborn. I caught him trying to break into your Children's Heaven building." Marik told me. I cackled.

"Someone who's trying to break into my famous building should be punished, and I believe the payment will be the last thing you shall see you stubborn man." I hissed, getting up slowly as he looked up at me in fear.

"Please, I'll do anything, but please spare me from the punishment!" he begs.

"The only thing I want you to do is stay still, and I'll be slowly sipping your life away." I hiss, and I somehow shoved him to the floor, I motioned my mate to restrain him, which he did.

I got down and smirked, showing off my fangs to my soon to be victim. He gasps and stares at me, I love to torture so I always show off my fangs to let my prey know what I am. And they will know exactly how they will die and its fun watching them struggle to get away and pray to God to spare them of this horrible death.

I bite down on his neck, he screams but I silence him by taking my long nails and dig into his head to paralyze him. My nails weren't that deep to cause instant death, it was only to paralyze him enough so that he wouldn't move or scream.

I began to suck up the metallic liquid, enjoying its taste and loving the way it flows down my throat. My sensitive ears hear his heart slowing down as I take in more of his blood, I didn't care much. If he was going to try and take the money from the Children's Heaven building then he should die.

After about fifteen minutes I pulled away when I could no longer feel any blood rising to my mouth. I looked at the dead body, without a drop of blood in his body he's as pale as anyone could be. I had my butler to remove the carcass and put somewhere the FBI or police wouldn't find it.

Marik leaves for the other soon to be victim, this time it's an old man. He has grey hair with bangs like mine, and covering the top of his head was a bandana. The old man was short, and he had purple eyes that showed fear.

"This one was easy pickings." Marik informed me.

"An old man, well then let's end his long life span shall we?" I ask the next soon to be victim.

"Wait, if you kill me then my grandson will have no where to go! Please spare me so I can raise my grandchild please." the old man begged. Marik raised an eyebrow while I blinked. After all I have a soft spot for parentless children.

"Don't you have anyone else to take care of him?" I ask.

"No, I'm the only family member he has." the old man explained.

"Prove it that you have a grandson." I say, the old man pulled out his wallet and took out a picture of a baby who mysteriously looked like me! I took the picture to take a better look at it, and looked at the old man and saw with the bangs they looked similar, despite the old man had grey hair.

"Marik, do you think you can find another victim?" I ask.

"No, I searched for a third victim throughout the whole city, so I couldn't get one without breaking into a house and get the police on my heels." Marik answered, I scowled at the answer. I need blood for both me and the child I'm carrying, and right now I have a craving to suck away blood of two people. If I don't then I might end up loosing the child I'm carrying.

"Then I'll have no choice then." I said, biting the man's neck and began to sip away his life.

When I finished with him, my butler got rid of his body and I took the old man's wallet and keys. I searched the wallet for his address, and found it. I motioned Marik to follow me and we both got into my car and drove to the address I found.

When we got there, I tried each key until finally one unlocked the front door. I walked in and heard the noise of a baby crying. I turned the light on and searched the house until I found a small room with a baby crib in it. There inside the crib was the baby that looked like me.

I picked him up and cradled him, cooing softly to calm the poor thing down. Marik walked in and looked at the little bundle in my arms.

"He sure does look like you." Marik said.

"That's what caught my attention when I saw the picture." I explained, looking at the little one with a fatherly like look.

"Then I guess we can take him in. And it'll be good for us to be prepared for our child." Marik says, I turned around and kissed him, being careful that the little one wasn't squished between us.

"What shall we call him?" Marik asked when we pulled away for air.

"Yuugi, it's Japanese for 'game'." I answer, kissing the little one on the forehead.

* * *

Me:KAWAII! a little baby Yuugi being raised by Atemu and Marik. and soon they'll have a child of their own! hehe 

Baby Yuugi: (giggles)

Atemu: you're so cute when you laugh little one.

Marik: are you gonna give **all **of your attention to him?

Me: (sweat drops) anywho, i think ill keep these three during the author's note thingy and disclaimer. i like the company. (huggs baby Yuugi)

Review plz! Baby Yuugi: (squeals in laughter)


	6. Growing Babies and Guests

Me: well here's the next chappie.oh and something bad and yet not will happen.

Baby Yuugi: (begans crying)

Me: don't cry Yuugi, it'll get better.

Atemu: i don't feel so good.

Marik: i'm not surprised,after all you are pregnant and something does happen to you in this chappie. (glares at authoress)

Me: (slowly walks away with Yuugi in arms) okay,anywho enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh

**Chapter** **6 **Growing Babies and Guests

* * *

I was into my second month when I would get bad mood swings, morning sickness still going on, and I began to have strange cravings. Such as I would sip blood but then keep it in my mouth and then I'll slightly open my mouth to add some mortal food into it and then gulp it right down.

The child I bear is starting to show a little bit, more as a slight bump. And so far the child and I share a strong bond, for I would somehow feel its emotions. I know it's happy when I'm eating, and whenever I'm happy, it's happy. And as for little Yuugi, he's already knowing me and showing me that he loves me.

Yuugi wouldn't cry in the middle of the night anymore, but then during the day he cries whenever he's hungry, wanting attention, or needs to change the diaper. Marik and I take turns taking care of the little somewhat our baby. I take care of Yuugi in the morning and then the next time he cries Marik takes care of him, then me, then back to Marik.

Our adopted child loves games, just like his name. His favorites so far are peek a boo and tickling. He sounds so cute when he laughs when he's tickled on his soft belly. But as both babies began to grow, I've been getting horrible back aches and hip aches. Not to mention I'm now taking away three people's lives every night now just to provide enough strength for myself and the child.

"You can't go on like this. You can't waste everyone's lives for to satisfy both your hunger and the child's." Marik says to me.

I growl. "Then what do you think we should _do_?"

"I don't know, maybe travel around and see where there are no high alerts for people disappearing in the middle of the night." Marik answers.

"Then were should we _go_?" I snarl.

"We should think of something about that." Marik says.

"Like _where_?" I hiss.

"Well what has the lowest security around?" Marik asked.

I think over the countries I've been. Europe, North and South America, and Japan were immediately scratched out. But then Egypt has some high security, but only on the major cities, Cairo being one of them.

"I say we go to a village with very low security in Egypt." I suggest and he seems to agree for he nodded his head.

"That would work, for we would still be in Egypt and in a village." Marik says.

"Then _which_ village?" I ask.

"I think I just may know one." Marik says. And so then we traveled on boat to travel to a lonely village but yet it had a lot of people there somewhere in the Nile delta.

We chose boat because it'll give me leg room for me to stretch my legs and a proper bed, and it'll be a reason for me to puke every morning, making everyone else it's just the effect of being on a boat. It took us about two weeks for to get to a town and we had to go to our destination by flight at night.

Marik carried the stuff we needed while I carried little Yuugi in my arms. As our wings flapped and we flew faster, we were followed and we didn't know since we were only concentrating of getting to our destination before Ra rises.

When we reached an empty house that was mine when I was young, we landed and walked into the sand bricked house. It was small but it'll do for now and there was barely anything in it other than a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, three bedrooms, and in two rooms are beds, and in one is a crib that hasn't been moved since I was born.

We set our sleeping Yuugi in the crib and covered him in a soft blanket to keep him warm. Marik and I went to the master bedroom, and I suddenly let my tired body collapse on the bed, loving the feeling of the soft mattress taking care of the aches and pains.

That's when the vampires that have been following us came in through the door. Marik immediately went to the front door and I followed, we were both ready for anything that might cause trouble. But then poor Yuugi woke up from the noise making, and as I was about to go to his room to comfort him, three vampires came into sight.

"Ishizu? Odion? Is that really you?" Marik asked, looking in shock at the two vampires before them.

"Yes, we've been looking for you little brother." Odion said, I then quickly went to Yuugi's room to pick him up gently in my arms and started cooing to calm the little one down.

Then Odion and Ishizu came into the room, Marik followed up in the rear with an albino vampire I know as Bakura. I glare at them to let them know to not continue walking towards me. They stop where they are and stare at me in shock. My wings show up and they cover up my sides to protect the bundle in my arms.

"We mean no harm to the little mortal baby." Ishizu said to me. I hiss in response, glaring daggers at Bakura.

"After about five thousand years you still hate me? I feel so unloved." Bakura said sarcastically.

"You get out, thief." I hiss.

"Sorry, but I was brought here by force because of these two." Bakura growled, referring to Ishizu and Odion.

"And why is that?" I hissed.

"That I have no idea." Bakura answered, I only growl at him in response.

"We brought him with us to help you with your bearing of the child." Odion explained.

"Get rid of him! I don't want that _traitor_ anywhere from one hundred miles from me!" I snapped.

"But you'll need his help" Odion started but I interrupted.

"For what use will a traitor be? All he would do is try and rape me!"

"Atemu please calm down and let us explain." Ishizu said.

"**Get rid of him right now.**" I growled dangerously, my eyes turn to pure red with my pupils turned into slits and the Eye of Horus glowed on my forehead.

"What is it that he's done to you? He's the strongest and the quick minded vampire that's ever lived, and"

"I don't care of how strong he is or quick minded! Just get him out of here!" I shout.

"Atemu, please calm down so that we can explain." Marik explained.

"So you've also been apart of this too? Well then I can only do the most sensible thing right now, I'll take my leave." I hiss, Bakura tried to stop me but my right wing hit him in the face, HARD.

I opened up the window and I flew into the night and out of sight from the three Ishtars and the thief. I found a suitable place by the Nile, in a cave and I used a spell to make myself a soft place to sleep for the night. As I lay down I hugged Yuugi closer to me to keep him safe and warm. Tears fell down my cheeks, and after a while I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a splitting headache and I was sweaty and I could tell that I had a fever. Great, I'm sick. And I have two little ones to take care of. One is inside me and the other is my adopted son. Which one is worse to take care of I don't know, and I didn't pay attention to that for this matter.

I tried to get up but when I get sick my body becomes weak, and I fell back down, not squishing little Yuugi of course. I feared the worst of dying of starvation and sickness, and poor Yuugi will die of starvation since I'm too weak to do anything. I began crying again.

About a few hours later, Yuugi woke up crying for food, I try and calm him down but no avail. The crying next to me made my headache worse, and I began gasping and panting to breathe, and my eyesight became blurry as I became dizzy.

Apparently the crying echoed in the cave, and Marik heard the sound echoing along the now small cliffs of the Nile River. The river is a bit low in this season, so what was deep river is now lowered and small cliffs and caves can be shown to the world.

My mate followed the sound of the crying, and then he found us. Quickly running to my side, I barely recognize him as he came to my side. At least I could smell his scent so I could recognize Marik, and my mate took out a bottle of milk and gave it to Yuugi who took it and began to drink it.

As for me, Marik bit onto his wrist to make it bleed and put up against my mouth. I eagerly drink the blood that he offered. I could tell by his scent that he over fed himself so that if he found me hungry he'll give me some blood to start with. I sucked his blood for about ten minutes and I fainted from exhaustion.

When I came to, I was lying on my bed with Marik next to me, he was playing with my hair. I was still a bit weak and I still have a fever, but not as bad as before. But I could feel the little child inside me feel all happy that I'm awake, it appears that the child is hungry.

I nuzzled Marik's neck, letting him know that I'm awake.

"How do you feel?" Marik asked me.

"Better than before, thank you." I whisper.

"I guess I should've talked to you before I had my siblings and Bakura come over." Marik admitted.

"Well you should've, but then why that thief? He's a traitor." I lightly hiss.

"I'm sorry, he was the only vampire I could think of to help protect you from others form trying to rape you." Marik explained.

"Do you still have enough blood for me to drink? Our child is hungry." I whisper. Marik nodded and he positioned himself so that his neck is in front of my mouth. I gently nipped him to make him feel comfortable, he moaned from the treatment.

I then bit down with my fangs to draw blood to drink. He flinches but he stopped after a while. And then after about ten or fifteen minutes I pull away, my hunger satisfied and so is the child's. I lean up to share a sweet kiss with my mate, before sleep took over me again.

* * *

Me: there,the bad part's over.

Baby Yuugi: (stops crying and giggles a little)

Atemu: hey come back here, i wanna hold little Yuugi!

Marik: why can't we just let the authoress to hold little Yuugi? u need rest pharaoh.

Me: yeah Atemu, go to bed.

Atemu: you're not my mother.

Me: go to bed or else i'll make Yuugi die in the next chappie!

Atemu: (goes to bed)

Me: now that that's over, i hoped u liked this chappie.

Marik: yeah,and plz don't kill Yuugi!

Me: now that Atemu has behaved i wont.

Review plz!


	7. Blood Whine Cravings

Me: well this one is just a cute and kinda funny in a way chappie.

Atemu: (woke up) can i hold Yuugi now.

Me: no, not right now,you've got to try some blood whine.

Marik:i wanna try!

Me:not until the next chappie.

Yuugi: (makes baby sounds)

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter** **7 **Blood Wine Cravings

* * *

I let Bakura as our bodyguard, but only if he does errands for me and he won't do anything to me or Yuugi. So far he's been taking the errands seriously and he hasn't done anything to little Yuugi. And I am now on my fourth month, and the child is beginning to show. Luckily I'm not back in Cairo, or else I'll have to explain to everyone why I have a big lump on my lower half of my stomach. 

And my cravings became a bit more odd, for now I've been having Bakura go to a hidden vampire market to get barrels of blood wine, something I haven't had for centuries. The blood wine is made of real blood mixed with red wine, and since it has blood it helps clench my hunger as well as the child in my stomach.

The blood wine helps because Marik won't become too over fed, or else he'll be a balloon right now, filled up to the core with blood. And speaking of a balloon, that's how much I'm thinking of my stomach, because Ishizu says that the lump is a little bigger than it should be. She says that I may be having twins.

News of that makes me happy, and so is Marik. But what he's not happy about is me drinking too much blood wine, he knows it's for the weird cravings and hunger at the same time. Marik just doesn't want the vampires in the market become suspicious when Bakura keeps buying barrel after barrel of blood wine.

"You should send Odion to the market for a bit, and then let Ishizu and then me and then back to Bakura. I don't want to attract attention because of sending Bakura almost everyday to the market for blood wine and blood wine only." Marik told me as I sat on the couch drinking a glass of blood wine.

"But for how _long_ should I be sending you guys to the market?" I hiss, and took another sip of the blood wine.

"Cut down your cravings first, so that we will only buy barrels of that whine a couple times a week. And we switch every person for each week. Not you of course, they'll only try and rip your stomach open." Marik explained.

"Wow, Ra has given _you_ the answers to _everything_." I say with a sarcastic tone.

"No that's my sister. I only got part of her ability," Marik says.

"Really? Cause I wouldn't have thought up what you said earlier without thinking for a few hours." I tease.

"Oh shush," Marik started and then he took the glass out of my hand and set it at the table next to the couch.

"What are you doing?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him, all he does is pick me up bridal style and carried me to our bed. I was surprised that he could carry me with the added weight of the twins.

When he put me down, he then lay beside me, his hand rubbing on the lump of my stomach. I nuzzled Marik's neck affectionately. Marik then took the hand on my stomach and put his hand under my shirt and then rubbed the lump affectionately. I moaned lightly at his hand's movements.

I could feel the twins get excited, they seem to like the attention. I feel my mate kiss my on the lips, I kiss back and our kiss turn into one of passion and lust. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance, I let him in and our tongues met and we moaned in pleasure. We finally pulled apart when we had a great need for air.

"If this is my destiny, then I guess all of the days of me waiting of nothing and wishing that my life would end." I say to him.

"Then it's good that destiny let us meet, love." Marik whispered to me, we were about to kiss again but then a wailing was heard from the room next door. We both smile, we're gonna have to get used to that.

"I'll take care of him, you rest." Marik said, getting up, but I stopped him.

"Take him in here, I'd like to have him sleep with us." I say, Marik smiles and nodded.

A few minutes later he comes back with Yuugi drinking from his bottle, but the drink inside wasn't white like milk, it was red…

"Marik, he's not drinking the blood wine is he?" I ask.

"Let's just say he's turned vampire, how I have no clue. But then let me tell ya, it wasn't Bakura." Marik explained.

"Then how did he?" I ask, taking the little one in my arms.

"By accident I bit him some time ago, I was drunk I didn't know until I saw my small little bite mark on his arm. And I guess he's not the only one who has a craving to blood whine." Marik teased. I roll my eyes and kissed Yuugi on the cheek and then on the forehead, the little one giggled and made baby sounds.

As Yuugi made baby sounds, the twins felt excited. As I cuddled with Yuugi, Marik cuddled on the little one's other side and we stayed that way all through that night.

* * *

Me: well that's this chappie.

Atemu: (finished drinking blood whine) wow,thats good. now can i hold Yuugi?

Me:fine, here. (hands Yuugi to Atemu)

Marik: now can i try the blod whine?

Me:sure, here 's a bottle. (hands a whine bottle to Marik)

Marik:thank you! (takes bottle and drink blood whine)

Me: (sweatdrops...) okay,i hope u enjoyed this chappie.

Atemu: (cuddles with Yuugi) you're so cute.

Yuuig: (blows lips to make cute baby sounds)

Review plz!


	8. First Kicks

Me:well here's this chappie,and lets say there's a turning point.

Baby Yuugi: (starts hitting Bakura) waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Bakura:Ouch! Could you please make him stop that?!?

Atemu: Never!

Marik: Yuugi please stop.

Me:anywho,there's a little hint.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter** **8 **First Kicks

* * *

I am now in my fifth month, but from the looks of things I look more into my sixth or seventh month. After all, I am having twins. I still have some blood whine cravings, but it's mostly Yuugi drinking that now. Since he has nothing else to drink now that he's a vampire.

One morning I woke up and I rubbed my sore stomach affectionately. But in return I felt a few kicks from the twins, I stopped the rubbing and stared at my stomach, one of the twins kicks again. I get up and head towards Yuugi's room and happily hold him up in the air.

Yuugi woke up when I came in and he giggled and laughed as I continued to hold him up and down in happiness. Telling him the great news, even though he doesn't understand he still giggles and laughs on. I could smell Ishizu's scent from behind me and I look towards her.

"You seem happy this morning," the female vampire said, smiling as Yuugi kept on giggling.

"Yes, it's the first time for the twins to kick." I tell her.

"Well I'll make something with some blood whine and make a surprise for you and Marik, so don't come into the kitchen." Ishizu says, I nodded and she left to whatever she's doing in the kitchen. I put Yuugi back down into his crib and I threw up over the opened window, after doing that I pick up Yuugi again and headed to the living room.

I find Marik on the couch and Odion and Bakura sitting on the floor playing war with cards. Yuugi began crying out, his little arms pointed down to the floor, I put him down and he began crawling around. Trying not to step on the little on, I sat by Marik, and put his hand on my stomach.

Confused, Marik looks at me, I smile. When the twins kicked Marik's look changed to surprise. My smile widens a bit, as Marik then looked at me lovingly.

"They just kicked," Marik exclaimed, and before he could go on we looked at Yuugi slapping at Bakura's legs and making baby sounds at the albino vampire. What was unusual was that Yuugi had his tongue sticking out and he was slapping any where his little hands can touch of Bakura.

"Hey, could you please stop? I'm playing war here." Bakura hissed at Yuugi, but the little one kept hitting the albino and making angry baby sounds.

It was then I could smell Bakura's scent, it was different, like he's carrying a child. And his neck was being covered by the scruff of his shirt, which was unusual for him to wear his shirts like that. I get up and I walk over to Bakura.

Yuugi is still hitting and making angry baby sounds at Bakura, but the albino was getting irritated. When Yuugi spat at his face, the albino's right hand covered his eyes for any more spit at his face while his left hand slapped Yuugi on the cheek, making the latter cry.

I immediately went over and grabbed Bakura's head, the tips of my nails digging into his head, my free hand pulled down the scruff of his shirt. There on his neck, was Marik's mate mark, I stare in shock as Odion picked up Yuugi to calm the poor thing down.

I felt my neck, my mate's mark was almost gone, but it was still there but barely. Marik gets up and cautiously walks over to me, stammering in his voice and saying he's sorry. But sorry isn't enough.

"Marik, come any closer then I will kill him." I growled deeply. Marik stops, not wanting to see any killing right now.

"_Thief_," I say in disgust. "consider yourself lucky that you have a child, or else I won't kill you."

"I'd like to see you try, _pharaoh._" He says in disgust at the last word.

"**Get the hell out of here and if I see you again then I'll have no choice but to kill you. Now get out and never come back before I change my mind." **I growl, letting go of the albino's head.

Bakura got up and went out the front door, slamming it as he did.

"Atemu I-" Marik started but I interrupted.

"_You_ can go with him if you want, but if you want to stay here then don't talk to me, and you're going to sleep on the couch from now _on_." I hiss, taking Yuugi out of Odion's arms and walked towards my bedroom.

"But Atemu, please hear me out." Marik begged, "I really am sorry for the actions I've done."

"I don't _need_ your pity, nor do I _want_ it." I hiss, closing the door to my bedroom behind me. Not caring if it hit Marik in his face.

"Fine! If you want to act the way of us breaking up then so be it!" Marik shouted, and then he stomped out of the house as tears fell down my eyes. That thief once again ruined my life, I never should've let him be my bodyguard.

* * *

Me: ya never thought that would happen didn't ya?

Baby Yuugi: (squeals in happiness now Bakura is gone)

Atemu: ...(tears fall down)

Me:well, Bakura and Marik left so now its just baby Yuugi and Atemu and me.(whispers) i promise that it will be okay in the next chappie.

Atemu: what did you say?

Me:nothing nothing.

Review plz!


	9. Reunion

Me:well, here's the next chappie.

Yuugi: (starts crying and screaming)

Me:don't worry, everything will be okay.don't cry little one,everything's going to be okay.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter** **9 **Reunion

* * *

What was surprising to me that the mate mark on my neck stayed there, it was barely there but it's still there. And after a while it grew a little bit to where it used to be, it's now half the mark it was in the first place when Marik made me his mate. The problem was that Marik wasn't here with me, he's still out there with Bakura.

But I was into too much stress, I wouldn't come out of my room, and I wouldn't let Yuugi stay in his room and made him stay with me to keep me and the twins inside me company. Ishizu would try and comfort me but I send her away, and Odion helps when ever I'm in the need.

But my stress became too much to bear, if Marik wanted children from Bakura, then he shouldn't have any from me. So I waited until Odion and Ishizu and Yuugi were asleep. Then I took a knife and put it in the inside of my boot and then I carefully crawled out the window in my room.

I close the window carefully and then I let my wings take flight. The weight from the twins slowed my flying a bit, but I was willing to take my time. I flew towards the mountains in the east, where my window has a good view of it. I didn't know why I chose this place to go to die, but somehow I felt like it.

I landed at a random rock somewhere on a path between the mountains. The rock I landed on was round and smooth, big enough to be my death bed. I took out my knife, and as I was about to let it cut into my wrist, a pair of hands stopped me.

I hissed and tried to get my hands away but the other was stronger, and judging by the other's scent it was a male. But the scent smelled familiar somehow. But my anger got the better of me, so I bit him on the arm, I drew blood and I began to suck on him.

Immediately I could tell that the other was a vampire, because he's been having a feast, for he over fed himself a bit. But I could tell that he wasn't Marik, but my _cousin_? I stopped sucking on his arm and looked over my shoulder to see a familiar pair of blue eyes.

* * *

Back at House

Yuugi woke up with nothing by either of his side. Violet eyes looked around, finding no one but shadows, Yuugi began crying. First tears fell down and he was close to screaming, when no one came to him he then went to screaming.

Ishizu and Odion came in, to find Yuugi crying and no Atemu beside him. Odion went around the house to look for Atemu while Ishizu picked up the crying baby vamp in her arms to calm him down. Odion came back to the bedroom and told his sister that Atemu wasn't in the house.

"Ishizu, Atemu is no where in the house. I fear he'll try and kill himself." Odion said.

"Odion, go and find him while I go and find Marik, do you want to take Yuugi?" Ishizu asked the last part with worry.

"Sure, he can help me find Atemu, since he knows a lot for being only a baby." Odion said, taking the little tri colored haired vamp in his arms and left the house to fly around to find Atemu.

Ishizu left after her brother, but off in a different direction to find Marik and get him to help find Atemu before its too late…

* * *

At the Mountain

I find myself looking at Seto's eyes, but how can this be? He died five thousand years ago! Unless, he became a vampire and made a clone of himself that died for the burial. I stare at my cousin with my eyes on the urge of tears.

"If you kill yourself then there's no hope for you children, cousin." Seto said to me, letting go of the wrist that doesn't have the knife in hand. This surprised me but what surprised me most is that Seto's free hand rubbed my stomach to feel the twins kick. I moaned from the light rubbing on my stomach and I leaned against Seto's chest without thinking.

"Why have you turned vampire?" I ask my cousin, trying to contain a moan.

"To see you again, I knew you turned into a vampire so I wanted to stay with you and we'd stay as a family." Seto explained.

"How so?"

"Just as cousins, nothing else."

"Sure doesn't feel like it…" I moaned before I could finish the sentence.

"Who's the lucky man?" Seto asked, I could feel him take a sniff at my mate mark, or what's left of it.

"Someone, who decided to have someone else as a mate right when I turned five months to having these twins and then he left with his new mate." I hissed, my hand that's holding the knife tighter, turning my knuckles white.

Seto stopped rubbing my stomach, I whimpered from the loss of the touch, and Seto took the knife from my hand and threw it. My hands shook violently, and my cousin pulled me into an embrace. That's when I broke down crying.

"Sshh, I'm here now, everything's going to be okay. Please don't cry cousin." Seto whispers into my ear, and I turned around and cried onto his shoulder. To comfort me a little Seto rubbed my back to help calm me down.

* * *

Back to Ishizu

Ishizu flew for about five minutes and found Marik and Bakura dancing around a burning house and the two appeared to be having fun. Rolling her eyes, Ishizu landed in front of her younger brother, who screamed when he bumped into her.

"Ishizu, sorry about that, so uh what brings you here?" Marik asked, trying not to get on his sister's bad side for bumping into her.

"Atemu is what brings me here, he's run away and I fear he's going to kill himself." Ishizu explained to her brother, Marik blinked.

"Kill himself? Why?" Marik asked as Bakura came over.

"Because of depression and stress little brother, he needed you but you didn't show up so he left. Odion is trying to find him as we speak." Ishizu answered.

"Who cares about the pharaoh?" Bakura asked.

"Evidently Marik does, his mate mark was still on Atemu's neck the last time I saw him, which was only three hours ago." Ishizu snapped at Bakura.

"You're lying!" Bakura snapped back.

"Wait, Bakura please don't shout." Marik snapped at the albino, Bakura glared at the blonde. "Sister, my heart is still with him but he doesn't want to hear me out."

"That was when he was angry and confused little brother. After the next few days after you left he kept calling out your name in his dreams, even when he's looking out any window to see any sign of you coming back. He had faith for you to return, but you never did. And he's now into his eight months, so the twins will be born really soon." Ishizu explained, in hope to bring her brother into realization.

Marik stared at his sister in shock, was it true that Atemu had faith for him to return? Well there's only one way to find out.

"All right, I'll help find him. Bakura, you can stay here or you can help but please don't do anything stupid." Marik said.

"You believe what she says? What if she's lying?" Bakura snapped.

"Bakura, you don't understand. Atemu was my first love, and he shall always be my lover, as for you, you had me drunk and led me to take you. Now I'm going to get things right between my _real _lover." Marik hissed, and flew into the air, Ishizu following.

* * *

Back at the Mountains

"Uuuhh…pain…Seto!" I shout, I could feel that the twins are coming, Seto looked at me and I put my hand on my stomach to tell him that they're due, NOW.

Getting the message, Seto gently carried me into his arms and flew off towards his own place only just a few yards away from the pass into the mountains. But then Odion, Marik, and Ishizu flew towards us and blocked Seto's way.

"Now is not the time, he's delivering them now!" Seto growled at them, to prove his point I screamed from a new pain from my lower half, gasping loudly after I screamed.

The three sibling vampires wasted no time after that, they let Seto fly towards his house and they followed. Odion flew ahead to open the door to let Seto get in with me so we won't end up crashing through the door.

Seto carefully put me on his bed while Odion came over to me after he handed Yuugi to Ishizu while Seto helped Odion. Ishizu watched from the door way, blocking her younger brother's view.

* * *

Me:see? everything will be just fine.

Baby Yuugi: (sobs,looking at me)

Seto:_Finally_ I'm in the story.

Atemu:i hope i won't be in _too _much pain.

Me:you won't, at least not too much.

Marik:Atemu i'm sorry! please forgive me!

Atemu:You know i do.

Bakura:Hello goodbye (leaves)

Everyone:Goodbye thief!

Review plz!


	10. One Big Family

Me:well im sorry to say this but this is the last chappie for this fic.

Baby Yuugi: (starts crying)

Atemu:please don't cry little one, don't cry.

Marik;yeah, there's gonna be a sequeal soon,so don't cry.

Seto: (looks over at Yuugi, the said baby grabbed Seto's hair) Hey! Can someone please make him let go?

Baby Yuugi: (laughs, and pulls Seto's hair harder)

Me:well isn't that funny?anywho enjoy!

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter** **10 **One Big Family

* * *

I was in labor for some many hours, I didn't know how long but all I knew is some of the pain delivering them. When I finally heard two newborns crying, I then broke into tears. I could hear Yuugi started to cry, and I smiled despite the tears coming down.

Marik was finally shown in and the first thing he did was come over to me and kissed me, I kissed back for I knew that he's never going back to Bakura. When he broke away Marik and I smiled, and then Ishizu and Odion gave us the twins, both were boys, I held one while Marik held the other.

Seto was holding Yuugi, and already the little one took a liking to him. I watched as Yuugi tried to get a hold of Seto's bangs, but then Seto would pull away so that Yuugi doesn't get what he wants. But for the first time Yuugi didn't cry, instead he kept trying. I laughed when Seto gave me the 'annoyed' look.

I looked at the twins, one was blonde like Marik, but his hair style was exactly like mine, and he had crimson eyes. The other twin had the tri colored hair like mine, but instead of standing up it was more like Marik's hair style, and he had violet eyes like Marik's.

"Congrats, cousin." Seto said, wiping the sweat from my forehead. I look up and smiled as Yuugi got his chance and took hold of Seto's bangs, the annoyed look on Seto's face was priceless.

"So do you have any names for one of them?" Marik asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Admon, I think we should name the one you have in your arms Admon." I say, pointing to the twin that Marik has, that had tri colored hair.

"Then the other twin shall be Xander, short for Alexander." Marik says, I smile in agreement.

"Why Xander and not Alex?" Ishizu asked.

"Because Xander sounds better, while Alex is close to Alexis and I don't like it." Marik answered, we all laughed at his statement.

* * *

A few days after that we saw Bakura flying around, and what I noticed is that he lost the lump he had as his stomach. I figured that he was into too much stress and he lost the baby he was carrying. This is good, because our one big family doesn't need to be bigger.

We worked out how our family will stay together. Ishizu will be the babysitter and doctor, Odion also as the doctor in case Ishizu is somewhere else, and he's also the one to help protect the family, and a chef to feed the family. Seto is our new bodyguard, and somewhat Yuugi's playmate.

As for me and Marik, we stayed as lovers and now husbands. And we gave the twins and Yuugi all the love that they wanted in the world. Since then we've been one happy family.

* * *

Me:there,that's the end everyone! i hope u all enjoyed it and i would like to thank Slifer-sama for helping me a bit for the names for the twins.

Baby Yuugi: (makes baby sounds)

Atemu: aww you're so cute

Marik: yep, and so are the twins.

Seto: well the twins are cute but Yuugi should learn not to pull my hair

Atemu: he likes you cousin

Seto: great,and i'm stuck as his playmate.

Marik: at least it'll give ya something to do other than sitting around and do nothing until danger comes around

Seto: hn

Ishizu: you should accept that Seto

Odion: all i am is an extra doctor and your helper, in the bodyguard but im happy to be the chef of the family

Me: wel i hope u all enjoyed reading this! i promise that in the future i will write a sequal.

Everyone: bye!

Baby Yuugi: (waves arms and makes happy baby sounds)

Takabi Tenshi


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I know that this story is finished but I just want to clear things out for u people.

1) Atemu's first lover that died in the first chappie was Jono.The necklace and ring was a big hint for Atemu's lover was Jono.

2) Seto and Atemu were seperated for five thousand years even though Seto was aware of Atemu's fame and glory but he was confused of where to find Atemu exactly.

3) I know some of u people may be sorry that Bakura lost his baby buy I thought it'll be for the best so that Atemu doesn't have to deal with Bakura's child that's been fathered by Marik.

4) How come Yuugi was the only one who knows what's going on? Well let's just say that he thinks that Atemu is his father, all because they look alike and Yuugi's little brain doesn't remember much of his former family, and how he knows whats going on is that he turned vampire so his mind is a bit more clear of what's going on.

Okay, that covers it up. If u have questions that I haven't coverd up then ask away, and if I get like a dozen or so then I'll do an interview if I have to. Anywho, thanks for all of your support for this fic!


End file.
